


Лучший день для смерти

by Helward_Mann



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helward_Mann/pseuds/Helward_Mann
Summary: Мадара решил, что сегодня лучший день для смерти.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Лучший день для смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Фанфик содержит описания суицида.  
> Автор не разделяет мнения персонажей, не поддерживает и не пропагандирует идею добровольного ухода из жизни. Описания суицида в фанфике намеренно приукрашены. В реальной жизни в самоубийстве нет ничего красивого. Пожалуйста, не делайте этого ни при каких обстоятельствах.
> 
> Фанфик во многом инспирирован рассказом Юкио Мисима "Патриотизм".
> 
> Моей бете Lisa Hunt и анонимному нарутотреду-126, где обсуждались причины смерти Хаширамы.

\- Сегодня, - сказал Мадара.

Было обычное, сонное утро. Хаширама провалялся в постели почти до полудня, и, когда ему наконец удалось оторвать голову от подушки, Мадара уже завтракал. Когда Хаширама вышел на кухню, тот сидел за столом и стоически жевал размоченные хлопья. 

У Хаширамы сжалось сердце, но он не стал спорить — все давно было решено. Он дал Мадаре обещание, и хотя в его жизни хватало невыполненных обещаний, на сей раз он собирался сдержать слово. 

Хаширама достал из буфета чашку и налил себе молока, стараясь не выдать, что у него дрожат руки. Он не мог не признать, что Мадара выбрал самый лучший день. Сегодня в деревне праздник, и вечером, когда стемнеет, все их родные и друзья соберутся на площади, чтобы посмотреть фейерверк. Можно не беспокоиться что к ним нагрянут нежданные гости. А поскольку сами они в последнее время почти никуда не выходили, их отсутствия тоже никто не заметит. 

Доев, Мадара сказал, что пойдет по делам. Хаширама только молча кивнул. Он слышал, как Мадара возится, надевая сандалии, как хлопнула дверь в прихожей, но не мог заставить себя встать с места. 

Он заподозрил что-то еще вчера, когда Мадара неожиданно согласился пойти с ним к Тобираме и Мито. Конечно, теперь Мадара с его младшим братом ладили не в пример лучше, чем в молодости, но все равно старались лишний раз не попадаться друг другу на глаза. Зато маленькая Цунаде была счастлива. Вначале она побаивалась Мадару — его вечно угрюмый вид мог напугать любого ребенка — но недавно Мито шепнула Хашираме по секрету, что, кажется, у него появился серьезный конкурент: Цунаде чуть ли не каждый день спрашивала, когда дедушка Мадара опять придет к ней в гости. Хаширама решил, что все дело в фирменном учиховском обаянии. Вчера он случайно подсмотрел, как Мадара терпеливо сидит на полу, прикрыв глаза, а Цунаде, что-то мурлыкая себе под нос, заплетает его шевелюру в косички. Вспомнив эту картину, Хаширама невольно улыбнулся. 

Собственных детей ни один из них так и не завел. Хаширама не раз предлагал Мадаре усыновить ребенка, но Мадара был непреклонен. Он сказал, что оба они шиноби и не способны позаботиться о ребенке как следует — не говоря уже о том, что в любой день могут погибнуть. В конце концов Хаширама согласился с его доводами, и больше они эту тему не поднимали. Сейчас Хаширама думал, что, может быть, это и к лучшему. Если бы у них были дети, решение, которое они с Мадарой приняли, далось бы ему гораздо тяжелей. 

На самом деле, им никогда не было скучно вдвоем — да и не то, чтобы у них было много возможностей побыть наедине. Даже в последнее время, когда Мадара уже не мог брать миссии, в их доме постоянно крутилась какая-нибудь молодежь в надежде выведать секреты клановых дзюцу Учиха. Младшее поколение уже не застало злосчастную историю с глазами Изуны и попытки напасть на Коноху, но для них фигура Мадары все еще была окружена таинственным ореолом — сильнейший воин, один из основателей, отвергнутый собственным кланом и ведущий скромную жизнь затворника в домике на окраине деревни. Мадара относился к ажиотажу вокруг своей персоны с презрительным равнодушием, но, как подозревал Хаширама, втайне наслаждался тем, что всякие сопляки и соплячки смотрят на него снизу вверх и ловят каждое его слово. 

Усилием воли Хаширама заставил себя подняться. Не было времени сидеть и предаваться воспоминания, до вечера еще многое предстояло сделать. Он решил заняться уборкой - отыскал в шкафчике под раковиной метелку для пыли и отправился в гостиную.

* * *

Наводя порядок в доме, Хаширама все время невольно возвращался мыслями к тому дню, когда они узнали.

Тогда Хашираме казалось, что их жизнь наконец-то наладилась. Мадара, похоже, окончательно забросил свои секретные планы и сосредоточил все силы на управлении деревней, взяв на себя обязанности его заместителя. Когда Хаширама видел его за работой, его сердце наполнялось гордостью. Как он всегда и думал, из Мадары получился прекрасный лидер и талантливый наставник. Иногда по вечерам они сидели вдвоем на вершине горы, любуясь закатом, и Хаширама не мог поверить своему счастью. Он столько раз мог потерять Мадару — но Мадара был здесь, целый и невредимый, а внизу простиралась деревня, которую они создали вместе. 

Когда Мадара впервые почувствовал себя плохо, они не придали этому большого значения. Хаширама, конечно, беспокоился, но он знал за Мадарой привычку пренебрегать личным комфортом и надеялся, что хороший отдых поможет ему поправиться. Потом он тысячу раз проклинал себя за беспечность и за то, что проморгал тревожные симптомы, когда что-то еще можно было сделать. 

Сам Мадара встретил новость с ледяным спокойствием. Казалось, ему было все равно. Хаширама, у которого было ощущение, будто на его плечи упала бетонная плита, чувствовал себя рядом с ним неловко. 

После лечения Мадаре стало лучше, и Хаширама решился ненадолго покинуть деревню с дипломатической миссией. Когда он сказал, что его не будет несколько дней, Мадара только равнодушно кивнул. 

С самого начала миссии Хашираму терзала беспричинная тревога. В конце концов, оставив свою группу, он поспешил домой. Он никогда в жизни так не торопился, но он успел. 

\- Обещай мне, - сказал тогда Хаширама. Они сидели на полу в темной комнате, потому что Хаширама не мог заставить себя отпустить Мадару даже для того, чтобы встать и включить свет. Рядом валялся меч — Мадара аккуратно обмотал слишком длинное лезвие бинтами, чтобы можно было глубже воткнуть его, не порезав руки. - Обещай мне, что больше не станешь этого делать.  
\- Оставь меня в покое! - огрызнулся Мадара. - Это моя жизнь, и я делаю с ней все, что хочу.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Хаширама. - Тогда обещай мне, что не сделаешь этого один. Мы должны умереть вместе.  
Мадара удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты несешь чушь, Сенджу, - сказал он. - Ты здоров, ты сильный шиноби... ты хокаге, в конце концов! Деревня нуждается в тебе.  
\- Я не смогу вечно управлять деревней. Когда-нибудь им придется научиться жить без меня, - сказал Хаширама.  
Они проспорили всю ночь. Мадара отвергал все его доводы, но Хаширама упрямо стоял на своем, повторяя, что если они умрут, то только вместе.  
\- Я не смогу без тебя, Мадара, - сказал наконец Хаширама, исчерпав все аргументы. - Пожалуйста, обещай, что не оставишь меня здесь одного!  


Это прозвучало жалко, но Хашираме было уже плевать.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно согласился Мадара. - Я обещаю.

* * *

Хаширама видел, что Мадара не очень-то поверил его словам. Очевидно, тот думал, что это просто способ отговорить его от сведения счетов с жизнью. Поэтому на следующий день, придя домой, он первым делом подошел к Мадаре.  
\- Прихватил кое-что у Тобирамы из лаборатории, - сказал Хаширама, протянув руку.  
На его ладони лежал маленький стеклянный пузырек с таблетками.  
Мадара с сомнением посмотрел на него.  
\- Зато будем выглядеть красиво, - сказал Хаширама. - Не хочу, чтобы нас нашли лежащими в луже крови, с выпущенными кишками.  
\- Смерть не бывает красивой, - возразил Мадара, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Все равно. Наши близкие этого не заслужили.  
\- Это справедливо, - согласился Мадара.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы взять таблетки, но Хаширама сжал ладонь в кулак.  
\- Пусть побудут у меня, - сказал он. - Ты выберешь день.  
\- Годится, - Мадара коротко кивнул.

Больше они об этом не заговаривали, но Хаширама чувствовал, что теперь их объединяет общая тайна. Обещание, которое они дали друг другу, сломало последние остававшиеся между ними преграды. Когда им случалось бывать где-нибудь вдвоем, Хаширама часто ловил на себе взгляд Мадары. Мадара едва заметно улыбался ему, как будто они двое были в сговоре против всего мира, а потом как ни в чем не бывало возвращался к своему занятию. 

Странно было осознавать, но после того разговора они стали ближе друг другу, чем когда-либо. В последнее время они почти не ссорились. Если бы не приближавшаяся с каждым днем неотвратимая развязка, Хаширама сказал бы, что они были счастливы.

* * *

Мадара вернулся ближе к вечеру, когда солнце уже садилось. Хаширама не стал спрашивать, чем тот занимался. Он и так мог сказать: скорей всего, Мадара навестил своих бывших учеников, зашел в квартал Учиха, наверняка был на могиле у Изуны.  
\- Устал? - спросил Хаширама.  
Мадара отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Будешь ужинать?  
\- Ты уверен, что нам сейчас стоит есть? - с сомнением спросил Мадара.  
\- Конечно. На препарат это никак не повлияет.  
\- Хорошо, тогда буду.  
Мадара кивнул и вышел. Хаширама принялся накрывать на стол.

Хаширама сидел, подперев рукой подбородок, и смотрел, как Мадара ест. Когда Мадару выписали из больницы, сказав, что ничем не могут помочь, Хаширама нашел ему сиделку, но та вскоре пожаловалась, что больной отказывается от еды. Вероятно, Мадаре казалось унизительным, что люди видят его в таком состоянии. Хаширама начал кормить его сам — научился готовить постный суп, протирать вареные овощи в мелкую кашицу. Сидел ночами у его постели, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить боль, осторожно вытирал липкий пот со лба, держал ему волосы, когда Мадару скручивало в мучительных приступах рвоты. Некоторое время он разрывался между обязанностями хокаге и больным Мадарой, пока не решил подать в отставку. Когда Мадара узнал, он был так слаб и измучен, что у него не хватило сил даже возразить. 

Сейчас, глядя, с каким аппетитом Мадара уплетает нехитрый ужин, Хаширама не мог поверить, что тот неизлечимо болен. Ремиссия длилась уже второй месяц, но оба они понимали, что это только затишье перед новым обострением, которое с большой вероятностью станет последним. Срок, отпущенный ему врачами, давно миновал. Хаширама подозревал, что все дело в обещании: теперь Мадара знал, что смерть коснется не только его; уходя, он унесет с собой еще одну жизнь. 

И, в то же время, Хаширама понимал, почему Мадара хочет сделать это именно сейчас. Мадара хотел уйти, пока еще мог получать удовольствие от жизни, а не сражаясь с мучительными приступами боли, заставлявшими его терять человеческое достоинство. Если бы Хаширама оказался на его месте, он и сам, наверное, поступил бы точно так же. Но все равно, сама мысль о том, что им предстоит, была невыносимой. 

Мадара поймал его взгляд, и Хаширама понял — Мадара знает, о чем он думает.  
\- Ешь, - коротко сказал Мадара. Сам он был так собран и спокоен, что Хашираме стало стыдно. Он опустил взгляд и принялся за еду.

* * *

\- Пойдем в спальню? - предложил Мадара, когда они закончили есть и убрали со стола.  
Сердце Хаширамы пропустило удар. Он уже почти смирился с тем, что это случится сегодня, но не ожидал, что так скоро.  
\- Ты хочешь уже сейчас... - начал Хаширама.  
Мадара покачал головой.  
\- Нет, это позже, - сказал он. - Сегодня полнолуние, я бы хотел еще раз взглянуть на луну, когда она взойдет.

До Хаширамы дошло, и он чуть не стукнул себя по лбу за недогадливость. Мадара предлагал ему не это. Мадара хотел в последний раз заняться с ним любовью.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Хаширама. - С удовольствием.

Когда они еще не были любовниками, но Хаширама уже начал осознавать свою тягу к нему, он иногда пытался представить, на что будет похож секс с Мадарой. Воображение рисовало ему жаркий шепот, сладкие стоны, темные пряди волос, разметавшиеся по подушке. 

Реальность как обычно меньше всего напоминала фантазии. Мадара весь словно состоял из острых углов. В буквальном смысле — Хаширама уже не удивлялся, обнаруживая у себя синяки в самых неожиданных местах. Мадара не пренебрегал запрещенными приемами, ни в постели, ни в бою, — на плече у Хаширамы все еще красовался неровный шрам, оставшийся с того раза, когда Мадара в пылу битвы вырвал зубами клок мяса из его руки. Мадаре ничего не стоило в самый интимный момент вставить какое-нибудь ехидное замечание и потом наслаждаться его замешательством. Невероятно, но при этом он был, наверное, самым стеснительным человеком, которого Хаширама знал. Если бы не Мито, Хаширама бы ни за что не догадался, что его чувства взаимны. 

Хаширама улыбнулся, вспомнив про Мито, - и тут же отогнал печальную мысль о том, что она наверняка будет очень огорчена, когда узнает. В одну из своих неудачных попыток напасть на Коноху Мадара приволок с собой девятихвостого демона-лиса. Хаширама как обычно измотал Мадару до бессознательного состояния, а лиса запечатал, решив оставить его в деревне. Поскольку обычный человек не годился на роль сосуда для Кьюби, Хаширама начал поиски джинчуурики и наткнулся на клан Узумаки. Так в деревне появилась Мито, дочь лидера клана. Она была умна, хороша собой, и на какое-то время Хаширама так увлекся ей, что всерьез подумывал о женитьбе. Но тут, на его беду, Мадара в очередной раз решил уйти, и Хаширама, все бросив, снова отправился спасать деревню от Мадары, а Мадару от самого себя. Когда они возвратились в Коноху, его ждал серьезный разговор с Мито. Она вернула Хашираме все его подарки и сказала, что с нее хватит. 

\- Повзрослейте уже и перестаньте отрицать свои чувства, - произнесла она с грустной улыбкой. 

Сейчас, глядя с высоты прожитых лет, Хаширама понимал, насколько она была права. Потеряв невесту, он обрел в лице Мито верного друга. Даже Мадара, который сперва относился к ней настороженно, со временем проникся ее обаянием. Когда они с Хаширамой ссорились, что раньше случалось частенько, она единственная могла уговорить Мадару пойти на уступки. Хаширама был рад, что Мито осталась в деревне и в конце концов вышла за его младшего брата. Тобирама дал ей все, в чем она нуждалась — крепкую семью, дом, детей и внуков. А его судьбой был Мадара — наверное, это была не самая завидная судьба, но Хаширама принял ее не колеблясь.  


\- Хаширама! - крикнул Мадара из ванной. - Ты заснул там, что ли? Иди сюда!

Мадара сидел в ванне, чуть ли не по уши погрузившись в воду, над которой поднимались клубы пара, намокшие темные пряди облепили его лицо.  
«Тебе же нельзя принимать горячую ванну», - чуть было не сказал по привычке Хаширама, но вовремя прикусил язык. Сегодня запреты уже не имели никакого смысла. 

\- Помоги мне вымыть голову, - сказал Мадара. 

Хаширама присел на край ванны, вылил на ладонь немного шампуня и начал осторожно массировать темную макушку.

* * *

В постели у них поначалу не ладилось. Мадара сам наотрез отказывался быть сверху и не давал этого делать Хашираме. Поэтому первое время все заканчивалось тем, что Мадара просто доводил его до разрядки рукой, неохотно позволяя сделать то же самое в ответ. Если бы Хаширама был уверен, что Мадара просто равнодушен к сексу и считает это пустой тратой времени, он бы смирился. Но Хаширама чувствовал, что тот недоволен и хочет чего-то большего.

Все встало на свои места, когда один раз Мадара вернулся с миссии, с ног до головы забрызганный кровью и чем-то, напоминавшим ошметки человеческих внутренностей. Кусочки этой дряни засохли у него даже в волосах. Пока Хаширама в панике ощупывал и осматривал его, Мадара сидел на табуретке в кухне, смотрел в пространство пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом и молчал. 

Убедившись, что Мадара цел и невредим, Хаширама стащил с него испачканную одежду, помог ему вымыться и отвел в постель. Мадара был в каком-то странном оцепенении. Когда он лег на спину и потянул Хашираму на себя, тот сперва не мог понять, что ему нужно, и догадался только после того, как Мадара нашарил застежку его штанов, неловко дергая. Мадара всхлипывал, извивался, хватался за его плечи, пока не кончил с мучительным стоном — и тут же, словно придя в себя, схватил Хашираму за горло и прижал его к постели, рыча, что если Хаширама проболтается хоть одному человеку о том, что между ними произошло, ему не жить. Хашираме стоило немалого труда убедить Мадару, что жизнь ему пока еще дорога. 

С годами Мадара стал вести себя гораздо смелей. Убедившись, что Хаширама не собирается использовать секс как средство унижения, он стал открыто говорить о своих желаниях. Желания иногда были такими, что Хаширама краснел как подросток. Он бы и под страхом смерти не признался Тобираме, для чего они использовали изобретенное им дзюцу теневого клонирования. 

Хаширама усмехнулся собственным мыслям и принялся вытирать волосы полотенцем. 

Когда он вышел из ванной, Мадара сгорбившись сидел на кровати. За время болезни он здорово исхудал, кости буграми торчали под кожей. Мадара вряд ли признался бы, но сам он стеснялся своего вида. Хаширама откинул влажные пряди волос с его лба, вглядываясь в одновременно знакомое и незнакомое лицо. Темные круги под глазами, острые скулы, сухие, потрескавшиеся губы - на самом деле, в этом была своеобразная, хрупкая красота. Хаширама хотел сказать об этом Мадаре, но тот бы не поверил, поэтому он просто начал целовать его лицо, шею, выпирающие ключицы, пытаясь выразить прикосновениями все, что не мог сказать словами. 

\- Мы трахаться сегодня будем, или как? - раздался у него над ухом недовольный голос.  
В этом был весь Мадара, и Хаширама чуть не расхохотался. 

Мадара вздохнул, выдвинул ящик тумбочки и не глядя начал в нем рыться в поисках тюбика со смазкой. Раздраженно оттолкнул руки Хаширамы, когда тот полез помочь, растер смазку по пальцам, развел бедра, и, закусив губу, начал сосредоточенно пропихивать в себя один палец. Он едва ли пытался выглядеть соблазнительно, но это была самая возбуждающая картина, которую Хаширама видел в своей жизни. Он следил за Мадарой не дыша. 

\- Ну же, Хаширама, иди сюда! - сказал Мадара. - Долго я еще буду ждать?  
\- Да, - сказал Хаширама. - Я иду, Мадара.

* * *

Хаширама проснулся один в постели, в пустой темной комнате и первые пару секунд не мог понять, где он и что происходит. Потом он вспомнил, и осознание, что сегодня тот самый день, навалилось на него тяжелым грузом.

За окном ярко светила луна. Он поднялся и пошел искать Мадару. 

Мадара обнаружился на открытой террасе. Он сидел, спустив босые ноги в траву, и любовался луной.  
\- Замерзнешь, - сказал Хаширама.  
Мадара неопределенно дернул плечом в ответ.  
Хаширама вернулся в дом, стащил с кровати одеяло и отыскал в прихожей теплые тапочки. Накинул одеяло Мадаре на плечи и, опустившись перед ним на колени, заставил его сунуть ноги в тапки. Потом приподнял край одеяла и устроился рядом, обнимая его за талию. Мадара равнодушно следил за его возней.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча.  
\- Хаширама, - неожиданно сказал Мадара. - Я хочу спросить кое-что.  
Его голос был непривычно тихим и мягким.  
\- Конечно, – сказал Хаширама, повернувшись к нему.  
\- Скажи, почему ты всю жизнь со мной возишься? - спросил Мадара. - Зачем притаскивал обратно в деревню, когда я хотел уйти? Ты ведь рисковал не только собой, но и другими. Проще было меня убить.  
Хаширама усмехнулся. «Проще было его убить», - так Тобирама реагировал на все промахи Мадары. Правда, после того как Мадара заболел, Тобирама проникся к нему уважением, и Хаширама понимал, почему. Мадара переносил свою болезнь с таким достоинством, что его выдержкой нельзя было не восхищаться.  
\- Мадара... - Хаширама взял его ладонь и погладил пальцы. - Когда ты ушел, мне было очень больно. И хотя в деревне все чуть ли не молились на меня, меня это совсем не радовало. Я думал, какой я, к черту, лидер, если даже мой лучший друг перестал мне доверять? И тогда я сказал себе — что бы ни случилось, я должен вернуть твое доверие любой ценой. Наверное, это было эгоистично, но без тебя ничто просто не имело смысла. И сколько бы раз ты ни ушел, я знал, что все равно найду тебя и приведу обратно, - он перевел дух и добавил. - Я сражался с тобой не потому, что ты был моим врагом. Я сражался, потому что ты мой друг.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Мадара в ответ на его пламенную речь и отвернулся, снова глядя на луну.

Они замолчали.  
\- Я тоже хочу у тебя кое-то спросить, - сказал Хаширама.  
Мадара внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул.  
\- Скажи мне, что все-таки написано на том камне в вашем клановом святилище?  
Хаширама не раз задавал ему этот вопрос, но Мадара или молчал, или бросал в ответ какую-нибудь колкость, вроде того, что у Хаширамы не хватит мозгов, чтобы понять.  
\- Там написано, как положить конец войнам и сделать всех людей счастливыми, - сказал Мадара.  
\- Ты шутишь! - пораженно воскликнул Хаширама. Он ожидал чего угодно — описания какого-нибудь смертоносного дзюцу, позволяющего в одиночку разрушать города, способа овладеть бесконечными запасами чакры, но только не этого.  
Мадара покачал головой.  
\- Это правда, - сказал он.  
\- Но почему ты мне сразу не сказал? - спросил Хаширама. - Мы могли бы попробовать вместе...  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Мадара. - Со временем я понял, что это ложный путь. К тому же, для того, чтобы достичь своей цели, мне рано или поздно пришлось бы убить тебя.  


Он посмотрел на Хашираму и добавил с серьезным видом:  
\- Иногда я жалею, что так этого и не сделал.  
\- Мадара, - сказал Хаширама, прижимая его к себе, - может быть, тебе не удалось сделать счастливыми всех людей на свете, но зато ты сделал счастливым меня.  
\- Как же ты мне надоел со своей дешевой романтикой, - проворчал Мадара, но Хаширама заметил, что уголки его губ дрогнули, как будто он пытался скрыть улыбку.

* * *

Они вернулись в дом и перестелили постель, потом переоделись. Мадара давно нигде не появлялся в традиционной одежде клана. Хаширама с горечью отметил, что плащ с красно-белым веером на спине, раньше сидевший на нем как влитой, теперь висит мешком. Он сам хотел надеть свою обычную форму шиноби, даже отыскал их протекторы и положил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, но, посмотрев на Мадару, передумал. Мадара всегда был невысокого мнения о его манере одеваться, однако на сей раз, увидев его в белой накидке с символом клана Сенджу, одобрительно кивнул.

\- Напишем письмо? - спросил Хаширама.  
\- Мне нечего сказать людям, - Мадара пожал плечами.  
Хаширама подумал и решил, что он прав. Имущества, которое они могли бы кому-нибудь оставить, у них практически не было, а в их последних наставлениях вряд ли кто-то нуждался. 

\- Тогда, кажется, все готово, - сказал Хаширама. - Хотя нет, я кое-что забыл.  
Он сходил на кухню, порылся в шкафчиках и принес бутылку вина и пару бокалов.  
\- Купил давно, еще до того, как ты... ну... В общем, я думаю, сегодня мы можем ее открыть.  
Мадара кивнул. 

Хаширама разлил вино. Руки почти не дрожали.  
Мадара взял бокал и отошел к окну.  
\- Как ты думаешь, - неожиданно спросил он, - там, после смерти, что-то есть?  
\- Я даже не знаю, - Хаширама почесал в голове. - Я как-то никогда об этом не думал.  
\- Собрался умирать и даже не думаешь о том, что может ждать тебя после смерти?  
Хаширама виновато развел руками.  
\- А ты сам... что ты сам хочешь там увидеть? - спросил он у Мадары.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Мадара. - Я хотел бы встретиться с мамой и братьями.  
\- Я тоже, - сказал Хаширама.

Они помолчали. 

\- Слушай, - сказал Хаширама, - а вдруг правы те, кто верит в переселение душ? Может быть, мы когда-нибудь переродимся снова? Я бы посмотрел, какой наша деревня станет через много лет!  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - согласился Мадара и внезапно подмигнул ему. - Может, ты для разнообразия в следующий раз родишься женщиной?  
\- Только если пообещаешь, что возьмешь меня в жены, Учиха Мадара, - засмеялся Хаширама.  
Мадара тоже засмеялся, а потом подошел и положил руки ему на плечи, прижавшись лбом к его лбу.  
Хаширама прикусил язык, потому что чувствовал — еще немного, и он упадет на колени и станет умолять: еще хотя бы день, хоть час вместе. Хашираме не было жаль себя, но Мадара был совершенством, подарком богов, и он просто не должен был умирать. Это было ужасной несправедливостью. 

\- Пора, - сказал Мадара. Хаширама опустил голову, пытаясь незаметно сморгнуть выступившие на глазах слезы.

Они присели на постель. Хаширама медлил, и Мадара требовательно протянул руку за таблетками. Осторожно вытряхнув половину на ладонь, Мадара вернул ему пузырек. Хаширама почувствовал, что его руки словно налились свинцом. 

\- Я же говорил, что тебе не обязательно... - начал Мадара, очевидно, истолковав его промедление как страх.

Хашираме наконец удалось справиться с собой. Покачав головой, он высыпал себе на ладонь оставшуюся половину. Мадара без колебаний отправил свою порцию таблеток в рот, и Хашираме ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру. Таблетки были безвкусными. Во рту у него пересохло, и он с трудом проглотил их. 

Вот и все, подумал Хаширама. Почему-то эта мысль принесла с собой ощущение невероятной свободы. Ему больше не нужно было беспокоиться о деревне или клане, не нужно было думать, как разрешить чей-нибудь очередной спор и всем при этом угодить. Все, что имело значение — это они с Мадарой. Хаширама почувствовал себя счастливым, как в тот день, когда они впервые встретились у реки, и он учил Мадару бросать камни. Должно быть, Мадара чувствовал то же самое, потому что он смотрел на Хашираму, безмятежно улыбаясь, так, как не улыбался с самого детства. 

Хаширама преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и прижал Мадару к себе, отчаянно целуя. Мадара горячо ответил на поцелуй.  
\- Как подростки, - сказал Мадара, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. Хаширама улыбнулся ему, глотая слезы.

\- Хаширама, - тихо произнес Мадара. Его темные глаза блестели в полумраке. - Спасибо тебе за все.  
Хаширама молча кивнул. Он не мог произнести ни слова, в горле у него стоял ком. 

\- Голова кружится, - пожаловался Мадара.

Хаширама помог ему лечь и сам лег рядом. Мадара повернулся, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, как делал всякий раз, когда они засыпали в одной постели, и Хаширама обнял его. Мадара удовлетворенно вздохнул, нащупал его руку и легко сжал ее.  
Слезы беззвучно стекали у Хаширамы по лицу и капали на подушку, но он даже не пошевелился, чтобы их вытереть. Если бы Мадара заметил, что он плачет, ему бы это точно не понравилось. 

Они лежали так некоторое время. Потом ладонь, накрывавшая его руку, соскользнула, и Хаширама понял, что Мадара больше не дышит. Тогда он осторожно приподнялся и сел в постели.  
Мадара напрасно беспокоился, что его мертвое тело будет выглядеть некрасиво. Он был прекрасен, и Хашираме хотелось любоваться им вечно. 

Хаширама протянул руку и коснулся его лица, убрал за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, погладил по щеке. Его техника регенерации некоторое время сдерживала действие снотворного, но теперь и он почувствовал головокружение. В ушах зазвенело, а во рту появился неприятный привкус. Не обращая внимания на эти ощущения, он снова лег, обнял Мадару покрепче, зарывшись лицом в его волосы, и закрыл глаза.  
Прежде, чем тьма накрыла его, он услышал отдаленный грохот фейерверка и подумал, что все-таки они выбрали для смерти самый лучший день.


End file.
